Un joyeux anniversaire !
by TheSukiSnake
Summary: Ryuuji se torture l'esprit : il a décidé d'avouer son amour pour Hiroto avant l'anniversaire de celui-ci, mais c'est plus dur que ça ne peut en paraître ... One Shoot yaoï au point de vue de Ryuuji. Bonne lecture DD !


**Bouh !** Bonjours (ou bonsoir) tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui je vous présente le tout premier One Shoot que j'ai écris =DD ! Cette fois, il sera sur le couple Hiroto - Ryuuji (mon préféré X3)

**J'ai peu d'avis personnel sur cet OS ... alors à vous me dire vos impressions =P**

Crédits : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient ...

* * *

**Lundi**

Ça y est, le comte à rebours est enclenché. A la fin de la semaine, Hiroto fête son anniversaire avec tout les orphelins du Sun Garden. Déjà certains s'affairent à des idées de cadeaux, décorations ou gâteaux. Moi je ne me soucie pas tellement de ça, je sais déjà ce que je lui offrirais.

"**Bon, c'est un peu pour ma poire, mais tant pis !**" dis-je à haute voix.

Je lui dirais. Je lui dirais que je l'aime. J'en ai marre de souffrir intérieurement dans ce silence dans lequel je m'enferme. Une douleur insoutenable avec laquelle je m'emmure. Je quittai un instant la terre et le commun des mortels en repassant à Hiroto et cette sensation. La connexion avec la réalité reprit quand Haruya m'interpella.

"**Ryuuuji, qu'est ce que tu fais ?**"

Je remarquai que j'étais assis sur la balançoire du jardin. Devant-moi mes amis commençaient tout juste une partie de football.

"**Un foot ?** me demanda Haruya, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- **Non, désolé**, je secouai négativement la tête, **je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça ...**

- **Rhoooon ...**''

Il mima une mine pincée avant de faire demi-tour et rejoindre le terrain. Mon combat intérieur reprit. J'avais tellement peur qui ce qui m'arrive à chaque fois re-survienne à nouveau : le dégonflement total. Quand on prend des nouvelles résolutions, où qu'on a une idée en tête à concrétiser, on fonce dans le tas, sans trop réfléchir. Parce que, si on réfléchit, on se dégonfle, perd son courage et son dynamisme, pense aux répercussions future de ce qu'on voulait faire, et finalement on ne le fait pas. C'est ce qu'il m'arrive à chaque fois ... Et je recule sans cesse le moment où je lui dirais.

"**Hiroto****...**" murmurais-je doucement.

Je passai le reste de la journée sur la balançoire, à regarder les nuages filer dans le ciel. Le soir arriva, puis l'heure de se coucher. Je m'endormis avec un pincement au cœur. Je n'avais pas vu Hiroto de toute la journée ...

**Mardi**

Je ne m'étais pas réveillé, tellement détruit par une dure nuit jonchée de cauchemars de tous genres. Ce fût, à mon grand désarroi, Fuusuke qui me réveilla à coup de pieds.

"**Allez la belle au bois dormant**, me lança-t-il, **on se lève ! Hiroto t'attends pour sortir en ville.**"

L'effet fût immédiat. Je me relevai avec un bond phénoménal. Fuusuke pouffa en me voyant ainsi. Je rougit et balbutia une feinte.

"**C ... C'est que ... je croyais que ... que ... qu'il manquait quelque chose pour son anniversaire !**

- **T'exagère pas un peu là**, me demanda-t-il en guise de réponse, **c'est dans quatre jours, on a le temps.**"

Je rougit de plus belle, ne trouvant aucune parade. Fuusuke ne me posa pourtant pas de question et s'en alla tout simplement. Je lâchai un soupir de soulagement. Sans perdre une seconde, j'allai à la salle de bain faire une rapide toilette, regardant en passant l'heure sur l'horloge de la chambre. 10:43. Crise cardiaque de cinq secondes. Je décidai de ne pas perdre de temps et finis de me préparer en essayant de ne pas prendre comte de l'heure. Quand j'arrivai à la salle à manger, tout le monde avaient finit de déjeuner. Seul Hiroto s'était installé à une table et lisait une revue de presse. Il leva la tête à mon arrivée.

"**Ah, Ryuuji**, s'exclama-t-il, **Fuusuke****t'a réveillé ?**

- **Oui**, je lâchai un soupir avant de lui sourire, **on va où ?**

- **Dans une librairie**"

Il me renvoya mon sourire, ce qui me fit virer au rouge pivoine. J'attendais patiemment que Hiroto eût finit sa revue en grignotant des biscuits. D'après ce que j'avais compris, Hitomiko, sa "sœur", avait besoin de livres mais ne pouvait aller les acheter elle-même. Hiroto replia son journal avant de me demander :

"**Bon, on y va ?**"

Je hochai affirmativement de la tête. Nous prîmes nos manteaux et Hitomiko nous emmena en ville avec sa voiture. Une fois là-bas elle nous donna l'heure de rendez-vous et repartit. Quand elle eût disparut, je me retournai vers Hiroto et le vis avec son téléphone. Il cherchait où est-ce qu'il fallait aller pour trouver la librairie. Je le regardais, il prenait un air sérieux, tout en adoptant une moue pincée, expression qu'il prenait souvent quand il est devant un écran. Tellement mignon ... J'inspirai un bon coup, l'air frais vint me chatouiller les narines.

"**Ah**, s'exclama Hiroto, **j'ai trouvé ! C'est par là.**"

Et il s'engagea dans une ruelle qui montait vers le centre-ville. Je le suivais, regardant en passant les vieilles façades des bâtiments que l'on longeait. Cette petite ruelle isolée de tout était très entraînante ... Mon cerveau dû recevoir l'information, car mon bras bougea (tout seul ?) pour agripper le bas de la veste de Hiroto, qui s'arrêta.

"**Qu'est ce qu'il y a** **?** me demanda-t-il, étonné.

- **H ... Hiroto** **je ...**"

... t'aime. Les mots s'étranglèrent dans ma gorge. Je me dégonflai. J'avalai bruyamment ma salive.

"**Cette ruelle ne me dit rien qui vaille.**" continuai-je.

Quel trouillard je devais faire. Mais Hiroto me regarda tendrement en souriant.

"**Si ce n'est que ça**" me répondit-il.

Et il saisit ma main avant de continuer à marcher, me serrant fort contre lui. Je rougis, j'avais l'impression de bruler intérieurement. Ce moment était ... magique. Je le sentais, là, tout près de moi. J'avais envie de poser ma tête contre son épaule et d'arrêter le temps. Je serrais un peu plus fort sa main. Il desserra ses doigts et tenta de les glisser entre les miens. Mais la rue se finit, et la place grouillante de monde arriva vers nous. Il lâcha ma main. Je crût percevoir une pointe de regret dans son geste.

La librairie ne fût pas très dur à trouver, elle trônait fièrement littéralement au milieu de la place, avec son enseigne flashy qui attirait du monde. Je décidai d'attendre Hiroto devant le magasin, l'odeur des livres m'étouffant. Une buée de vapeur s'échappa de ma bouche et je grelottai. L'air était frisquet. La porte de la librairie tinta.

"**Quel monde !** me-lança Hiroto

- **Tu as trouvé****?**" lui demandai-je

Il me montra un gros livre couvert de cuir.

"**Oui !**" me lança-t-il

Nous fîmes demi-tour. Mais sans passer par la petite ruelle. Je cacha mon regret distinct en enfouissant mon nez dans ma veste. Nous décidâmes de passer par l'artère principale de la ville. Après beaucoup de bousculades, nous retrouvâmes enfin Hitomiko qui nous attendait déjà sur le parking où l'on devait se retrouver.

"**Et bien**, gronda-t-elle en nous voyant arriver, **j'allais partir sans vous.**"

Nous nous excusâmes avant de rentrer dans voiture. Le voyage de retour se fit dans le plus grand des silences. Le reste de la journée se passa lentement, j'attendais impatiemment que quelques chose de semblable à ce matin ce passe. Espoirs vains, je me coucha,i ce soir encore, avec cette pointe de tristesse au cœur.

**Mercredi**

Le mercredi, c'est la journée rangement de la semaine. Chacun à interdiction de sortir de sa chambre tant qu'elle n'est pas rangée correctement. Je me plantai dans l'entrée de ma chambre et regardai, désespéré, le véritable foutoir qui y régnait. Fuusuke passa derrière moi et ne pût s'empêcher une remarque.

"**Eh bien, t'en as pour plus de la matinée avec tout ça ...**"

Je lui lançai un regard noir. Mais Fuufuke pouvait se permettre cette remarque, puisqu'il faisait partit des rares personnes qui ont déjà rangés leur chambre. Moi qui voulais passer du temps avec Hiroto, c'étais fichu ...

Je retroussais donc mes manches et me mis au travail, rattroupant d'abords le linge sale, puis triant les feuilles, rangeant les armoires. Je levai une tête vers l'horloge. Le temps était passé vite, il était déjà midi. Mais je ne voulais pas m'arrêter maintenant.

"**J'ai commencé, je finis !**"déclarais-je à haute voix

Le travail repris. Au fur et à mesure le passage se libérait. Vers 4h, mon ventre fît savoir qu'il était en manque. Je me levai et regardai tout ce que j'avais fait depuis ce matin.

"**Ça va**, soufflai-je, **je mérite une petite pause ...**"

Juste à ce moment là, la porte claqua et Hiroto apparut dans l'ouverture. Je sursautai

"**Est - ce - que - ça - vaaaaaa**, interrogea-t-il

- **Qu'est ce que ...**"

Il entra dans ma chambre, portant un plateau avec boissons, biscuits et paquets de gâteaux, arborant son plus beau sourire ... kawaï.

"**Aaaaah, non, ma chambre n'est pas très bien rangée**, m'exclamai-je

- **Ce n'est pas grave**, réussit-il à répondre, **il y a un peu de place.**"

Re-sourire, je rougis. Sans plus attendre je débarrassai la table basse qui trônait au milieu de ma chambre et nous nous installâmes côte à côte. Je croquai dans un biscuit, mon ventre me dit merci. Hiroto ouvrit le paquet de Mikado (restons légers) . Il brisa le silence.

"**Comme je ne t'ai pas vu ce midi, ni tout à l'heure, je me suis dis que tu n'avais pas finis de ranger, et que tu devais avoir un peu faim ...**"

Un peu ?

"**Oui**, avouai-je, **j'avais faim ... et merci.**

- **De rien.**"

Mais ensuite, ce fût le silence le plus total. Je m'emparai du dernier Mikado qui restait dans la boîte.

"**Ah**, s'exclama Hiroto, **je le voulais**."

Je venais de le mettre dans la bouche.

"**Decholé**, répondis-je, gêné, le mikado dans la bouche, **je ne chavais pas ... tu le veux ... toujours ?**

- **Nan, c'est bon.**"

Mais il s'approcha quand même pour mordre dans le mikado que je tenais entre mes dents. Nos lèvres s'effleurèrent. J'eus un mouvement de recul, le mikado tomba par terre. Je rougis jusqu'à atteindre couleurs tomate. Hiroto me regarda bizarrement, me questionnant du regard. Je me contentai de tourner la tête et de rougir de plus belle. Il allait se faire des idées . . . . Pas avant l'anniversaire. Pas **avant** !

"**Tu veux que je t'aides pour finir ta chambre**" me demanda Hiroto tout en débarrassant.

Je fis "non" de la tête et le regardais sortir avec un tout dernier sourire. Je soupirai. Mal, mal, mal, mal, mal, mal, mal, mal, mal, mal. C'est tout ce que ça faisait ... Mal.

**Jeudi**

Je m'assis lourdement sur l'herbe grasse du gazon avant de me coucher. Croisant les bras derrière la tête, je regardai un instant les nuages dans le ciel. Quelqu'un vint me mettre un léger coup de pied dans les côtes, et je me recroquevillai en couinant. Hiromu éclata de rire.

"**Tu es toujours aussi chatouilleux toi**, plaisanta-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- **C'est pas drôle ... **" gémissais-je en mimant une moue frustrée.

Il se remit à rigoler, ce qui m'arracha un sourire.

"**Alala,** repris-t-il, **je voulais te demander si tu savais ce que tu allais offrir à Hiroto.**

- **P ... Pourquoi-ça**, balbutiais-je en rougissant

- **Parce que je ne lui ai rien acheté ...**

- **Heeeeeeeeeein ?**"

Sans trop m'en rendre comte, j'avais crié.

"**Raaaaah, ça va,** répliqua Hiromu, **j'ai encore demain**."

Nozomi passait par là ce moment et vint nous voir.

"**Vous discutez de quoi**, demanda-t-elle

- **De l'anniversaire de Hiroto,** lui répondit Hiromu."

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

"**Moi je lui ai pris des stylos**, annoça Nozomi

- **Moi je lui prendrai un CD des Berrys**, répliqua Hiromu, **mais je ne sais pas si il aime ce genre de musique**."

Ça m'étonnerais. Je m'effaçai peu à peu de la conversation. Il valait mieux ... Soudain, Pandora entoura son bras autour du mien avant de me demander :

"**Et toi Ryuuji, tu lui offrira quoi ?**

- **M ... moi ?** balbutiai-je. **C'est ... un secret !**"

Elle laissa s'échapper un soupir de mécontentement mais ne lâcha pas mon bras. Ça ne me dérangeais pas. Repensant à la discussion, je lâchai un petit rire.

"**Des stylos**, ironisais-je à l'intention de Nozomi

Elle me lança un regard pincé.

"**Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller acheter autre chose en ville !**" répliqua-t-elle.

Sa moue outrée nous fis rire. Un des poids qui oppressait ma poitrine s'envola. Mes amis seraient toujours là, eux. Je me rendis comte que je voyais l'anniversaire de Hiroto très au négatif.

"**C'est un événement joyeux**" glissai-je à moi-même.

Nozomi et Hiromu ne m'entendirent pas. Je sourit en les regardants s'accrocher mutuellement. C'est un événement joyeux ...

**Vendredi**

Aujourd'hui, c'est la préparation de la fête. Ceux qui sont en retard partent en ville acheter les derniers trucs et d'autres commencent à regarder des recettes de gâteaux. La matinée fût calme, mais dès l'après-midi, tout le monde dû trimer. Reina accompagna Hiroto en ville pour que la surprise soit totale. Une vrai fête d'anniversaire. Fuusuke, Haruya et moi dûrent accrocher les guirlandes d'anniversaires en haut des fenêtres et des portes. L'échelle disparût, elle fut quand même retrouvée _(oubliée dehors)_, puis ce fût au tour du scotch, que Haruya avait oublié dans les W.C. Au final, je me pris les pieds dans une ficelle qui traînait par terre et déchirais la dernière banderole. Je crus que Fusuke aurait voulu me tuer sur ce coup-là ... Je serais tombé cinq fois de l'échelle, Haruya vingt-deux fois et Fuusuke une fois, quand j'ai tapé dans le pied de l'échelle après qu'il m'eut lancé une boutade.

Je pansai la coupure dû à ma chute avec la banderole quand je repensai à Hiroto et Reina. Une boula de colère s'installa dans ma gorge. J'étais jaloux.

Fin de la journée : Hitomiko nous aura renvoyés, moi et Haruya, dans nos chambres, après divers incidents peu explicites et surtout irréparables. J'étais, malgré tout, mort de rire après avoir vu Haruya se faire rabrouer à cause d'un pot de colle qui traînait.

**Samedi**

Le lendemain nous réveillâmes Hiroto avec trompettes et confettis. La fête commença. Chacun revêtaient un chapeau ou une tenue ridicule, s'amusant jusqu'au fou-rire. Vers midi Hiroto souffla ses bougies. Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf dix onze douze treize quatorze quinze ! Ça y est, il a un an de plus que moi. Pendant l'ouverture des cadeaux, Reina en profita pour plaquer un bisou sur la joue de Hiroto. Un gouffre se creusa en moi.

Le reste de l'anniversaire se passa bien. Même très bien. Tout le monde riaient et s'amusaient, chacun profitaient pleinement de cette fête. Mais pas moi. Dans ma tête, les choses s'étaient aggravés. Le fait de ne pas être capable de la simple chose de dire ce que je ressentais me torturait horriblement l'esprit. Je souffrais intérieurement, mon cœur brûlait. De rage. De jalousie. De honte. De tristesse. D'amour. C'était la peur de l'inconnu qui me paralysait les membres et me brûlait la gorge. La peur de voir mes sentiments refoulés. Je relevai légèrement la tête et regardais Hiroto rire avec ses amis. Mes battements de cœur s'accélérèrent. Tous ce mélangea, ma vue semblait se brouiller, j'avais l'impression de bouillir intérieurement. Le lui dire. Le lui dire. Le lui dire. **Le lui dire** **!**

"**Hiroto !**"

Encore une fois, j'avais crié. Sans trop m'en rendre comte, les mots avaient jaillis de ma bouche et je n'ai pas pûs les retenir. Je ne voulais peut être pas. Tous se retournèrent vers moi. Je devais être dans tous mes états. Hiroto me lança un regard inquisiteur.

"**Je ... je dois te parler**" balbutiais-je, l'adrénaline redescendant soudainement.

Je croisa le regard de Reina qui semblais le dire "Eh ben, vas-y, parle-lui".

"**En privé**" ajoutais-je.

Il n'ajouta rien, posa son verre sur une table, fit un signe à Reina et me suivit. Mais je ne savais pas trop ou aller. La tête me tournai, je sentais le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. Je finis par me cogner contre une porte. Hiroto pouffa, amusé. Je lâchai un soupir exaspéré. Je n'arriverai à rien. Les sentiments s'accumulaient trop et les larmes commençaient à couler.

"**Tu veux aller dans ma chambre ?**"

J'opinai de la tête, trop fatigué pour rougir ou renoncer et ce fut à mon tour de suivre Hiroto. mais celui-ci ne titubais pas, marchant droit. Je reniflai bruyamment, cherchant à refouler mes larmes. Mais une fois dans la chambre d'Hiroto, j'allai directement m'assoir sur son lit, mes jambes en coton ne suffisant pas à me tenir debout, et fondis en larme. Après qu'il eût fermé la porte, Hiroto s'accroupit devant-moi et essaya d'essuyer quelques larmes. Il me susurra

"**Allons ... qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**"

Je gardai mes sanglots au fond de ma gorge et tentai de formuler une phrase.

"**J ... Je ...** **t ...** "

NON !

"**Hiroto je t'aime !**"

Mon cœur fit un dernier bond dans ma poitrine avant que mon corps ne se vida complétement. Les larmes cessèrent presque immédiatement. Je fermai les yeux, levant la tête vers le plafond et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Un bruit discret eveilla mon attention. Je baissai les yeux et vis Hiroto rigoler.

"**Ahaha ! Ce n'étais pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat pour ça**, annonça-t-il, **Ryuuji, je l'avais deviné depuis longtemps !**"

La surprise fût totale. J'eus l'impression de me recevoir une claque dans la figure et une douche d'eau glacée.

"**Tu .. tu veux dire que ... que**, réussis-je à articuler, plus aucuns sons ne voulant sortir de ma bouche, **ça ne te fais ...**

- **C'est réciproque**" déclara-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

C'est réciproque. C'est réciproque. C'est réciproque. Les mots se noyèrent dans ma tête. Hiroto cala ses coudes sur mes genoux et posa son menton sur ses mains. Son visage était terriblement près du mien.

"**Je t'aime aussi, Ryuuji**" glissa-t-il tout bas, comme le plus grand des secrets qu'il ne fallait jamais révéler.

Il se rapprocha encore un peu. C'était insoutenable cette attente interminable, et ce fût moi qui allais chercher ses lèvres. Peut être est-ce ce qu'il voulait ? Notre premier baiser fût simple, juste des lèvres qui s'effleurent, un contact exprimant plus que de l'affection. Puis Hiroto passa à un autre niveau, il se leva pour me chevaucher. Je me laissai lentement tomber sur le lit et il se coucha sur moi pour échanger un nouveau baiser, plus intense, plus long. Je m'accrochai à lui, agrippant son tee-shirt. Il rompit le baiser et me lâcha la lèvre. Je rougis. Hiroto tendis les bras pour me regarder de haut. Je plongeai dans son regard vert émeraude. Il redescendit, se plaquant à nouveau contre moi et commença à me mordre dans le cou. Je gémis de plaisir. Hiroto commença à redescendre, lentement, pour atteindre l'entre-jambe. Je gémit à nouveau et me cambrai légèrement, toujours son tee-shirt dans les mains.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Je hoquetais. Hiroto vociféra tout bas. Il se releva, je me rassis. La porte s'ouvrit et Reina apparut.

"**Hiroto**, demanda-t-elle, **tout va bien ?**

- **Oui,** lui répondit celui-ci, **merci.**"

Il lui sourit, elle rougit. J'aurais voulu la taper. Elle repartit, laissant la porte ouverte. Hiroto soupira.

"**Aaaaaaaaah, dommage ...**"

Il se retourna vers moi et me fis un signe de tête, demande silencieuse si je voulais retourner vers les autres. Je lui fis signe que non. Il referma la porte.

* * *

**Kiyaaah !** Alors ?

À vous d'imaginer la fin xD -sadique-


End file.
